Pumpkin
by ab89us
Summary: Another challenge fic using quotes. This time for fall and Halloween as suggested by WJObesessed. Be prepared for fluff and ooc-ness


**Another challenge fic using quotes. This one was done in response to a request that WJObesessed had using quotes for either fall or Halloween. So what did Oranfly and I do? 6 quotes for each making this the longest challenge fic so far. The quotes are:**

FALL

The smell of fall always makes me nostalgic.When you can't see your feet through the leaves it's a good day.Happiness is the smell of baked pie floating through the air.Nothing beats a warm fire and a stomach full of pickles.In your face pie!Leaf diving should be an Olympic sport!

HALLOWEEN

"Hey little girl, you want some candy?"Halloween lets you pretend that you're normal."If I see another damn spider come flying at me."Holy horrific goblins and hippogriffs!My pumpkin is prettierNice bunny costume, the tights make it realistic

* * *

Olivia's eyes cracked open and instantly came in contact with big brown doe eyes staring down at her. She smiled up at her niece and pushed her off of her onto the bed beside before instantly starting to tickle the little girl, enjoying the squeals of laughter that emanated from the small child.

"Aunt Liv, stop!" She protested through giggles, trying to squirm away from her aunts fast fingers.

"I don't think so funny face." Olivia laughed, using the nick name that she affectionately used for the little girl. She continued to tickle her until the threat of having a wet bed won out and she released her grasp on the child who was bright red and gasping for breath through bouts of laughter.

"Are the two of you getting up?" Rachel asked from her spot leaning against the door frame. "Peter and Walter will be here soon enough to help decorate."

"Uncle Peter always has the best decorations!" Ella exclaimed, running out of the room.

"Uncle Peter?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's not blind Olivia." Rachel chuckled. "Everyone can see how you and Peter feel about each other. You two are the only ones that need to see it."

"Rachel."Olivia sighed with a hopeful smile, turning her attention to the door where a knock was heard.

"They're here!" Ella yelled.

"Rachel what time is it?" Olivia asked looking for her alarm clock, her eyes going wide. "It's one in the afternoon!"

"You needed the sleep." Rachel shrugged and walked out of Olivia's room and to the door pulling it open to reveal Peter, Walter standing a few feet behind him, his eyes closed and taking in deep breaths.

"**The smell of fall always makes me nostalgic." **He claimed before opening his eyes and following his son inside where it was warm and cozy.

"Hi Peter!" Ella yelled running over and tackling Peter around the middle. "Hi Walter."

"What do you want to do today?" Peter asked her, lifting her in the air before placing her on his hip in a manner that he had been doing for a while, having spent large amounts of time with the girl in the past two years that he's known her aunt.

"Bake cookies, decorate, carve pumpkins and then go trick or treating! Don't forget that you and aunt Liv promised to bring me since mommy has to work." Ella said and smiled when Peter nodded.

"I remember." He smiled and then caught sight of Olivia coming out of the bathroom. He let his eyes travel the length of her body going from the hems of her purple and pink plaid pajama pants to the small and snug fitting black tank top she had on and then finally to her make-up less face and tussled hair. All of it making his palms sweet slightly and his tongue go dry at the pure unprotected beauty that stood not five feet away from him.

"Peter." She said pulling him from his thoughts.

"Nic pajamas." He remarked. "Did you just wake up?"

"Ah yeah, I was, tired." She shrugged. "I'm going to go get changed and then I'll help you guys."

"Hurry up Olivia!" Walter called after her, starting to open a few of the decoration kits they had brought. Peter put Ella down and watched her scuttle over to Walter, both of them diving into making things.

"I thought Astrid was coming too." Olivia said coming out of her room dressed in jeans a long sleeved black shirt with a pumpkin on the front.

"Cute." Peter pointed out.

"Ella got it for me." She smiled shyly at him and looked down at her shirt.

"Astrid will be here later, she had something to do first." He added, loving the shy smile that graced her lips, wishing to see it more often. He was just about to cup her cheek in his hand and tip her head so she was looking at him, when Rachel walked back into the room.

"Peter, do you know how to bake?" She asked not missing the looks that they both had.

"Not really." He admitted.

"Oh well I'm sure Liv can help teach you." Rachel said and smirked at the small glare Olivia sent her.

"Ah come on I can't be that bad of a student." He fained hurt, having seen the look she sent her sister.

"I've experienced your listening skills, or lack thereof." Olivia teased.

"Ouch." He gaped before slowly following her into the kitchen. "So what exactly do I do?"

"You follow directions." Olivia pointed out and started to teach him.

It was close to an hour later before Peter had managed to get anything that even resembled a pie crust but once he had it down, it didn't take long to fill it and cover it, cutting holes in the top to release the heat. Peter looked down at his completely work and let out a victory whoop.

"**In your face pie!" **He yelled causing Olivia and Rachel to burst into laughter, both of them quickly doubling over, clutching their stomachs and sides, wiping at tears. Once they had calmed down, they looked over to see the other three giving them curious looks which only prompted them to laugh again.

"I think they've been inhaling too many spices." Astrid pointed out; shaking her head as the three "adults" nearly wet themselves laughing. They eventually calmed down, taking deep breaths and wiping at their eyes, getting themselves back to relative normalcy.

"Aunt Liv?" Ella asked after her aunt was no longer beat red or teary eyed.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the park?" Ella asked.

"Of course, I don't see why not." Olivia nodded, loving when she got to bring her niece to the park. "You have to ask your mom though."

"Is it okay?" Ella asked turning to her mother.

"Yes, go have fun." Rachel beamed down at her.

"Peter, will you come too?" Ella asked.

"Oh I don't know." Peter replied, not wanting to get in the way of Olivia's time with the kid.

"Please?" Ella pleaded turning big eyes, full of hope, to him.

"I…" He said and looked to Olivia who shrugged.

"It will be fun." She declared.

"Okay." Peter nodded and watched Ella jump in the air with happiness, running off to get her winter gear. She was quick to get her stuff and dress, waiting at the door impatiently for Peter and Olivia to put their coats and hats on.

"Have fun, and you listen to them Ella." Rachel said bending down and kissing her daughter's cheek. "I'll see you when I get home okay?"

"Okay mommy." Ella smiled and grabbed both Olivia and Peter's hands pulling them from the apartment and down to the street. She quickly had them at the park and was pushing leaves around.

"What is she doing?" Peter asked after a few minutes.

"She's making a leaf pile." Olivia pointed out surprised that he didn't know that. "Are you telling me that you've never jumped in a leaf pile?"

"Yeah I guess I am." He sighed and looked over at her bewildered face. "What?"

"It's a fall tradition that almost everyone on the east coast does." She pointed out. **"Leaf diving should be an Olympic sport!"**

"I didn't know you were so adamant about traditions, or that you liked fall so much." He smiled.

"Get to know me a bit." She smirked and started helping Ella, soon having a large enough pile to jump in.

"Watch and learn." Ella said looking at Peter and then running the short distance from him to the pile, diving in like an expert, coming up seconds later covered in leaves, laughing heartily. Peter looked over at her and then saw Olivia jump in second's later, tackling Ella, both of them happily chuckling away.

"Are you coming Peter?" Olivia asked, leaves sticking out of her hair, Ella on her lap. He took in the sight before him and beamed before running at the pile and diving in right beside them, cracking up the whole time.

"That is fun." He chuckled, and then got sprayed by a huge wave of leaves that Ella sent at him. "Hey!"

"Cover him aunt Liv!" Ella exclaimed, shortly followed by her aunt, the two of them soon having Peter completely covered in leaves. Peter let them have their fun before emerging from the pile, picking leaves, twigs and acorns from his hair.

"Ouch." He said when his fingers grazed over a scratch.

"Oh no aunt Liv, we hurt him." Ella sadly said.

"I'm fine Ella." Peter tried to reassure her.

"Oh I know aunt Liv; you have to kiss it better!"

"What?" Olivia asked looking at her niece like she was crazy.

"Whenever I get hurt mommy kisses my booboo better."Ella explained.

Olivia thought about it for a moment before sliding closer to Peter and cupping his cheek in her hand and leaning down, placing her lips against the scratch on his left cheek, letting her lips linger there longer than necessary. When she pulled back, Ella smiled happily before running off to play with some friends from school leaving the adults to look at each other uncertainly. They looked at each other for a while before Peter pushed her backwards into the leaves, pinning her there and grazing his lips over hers. She felt him graze his lips over hers before she propped herself up a little and captured his lips in a deeper kiss, her heart fluttering when his tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to his exploratory tongue, her fingers twinning in his hair and pulling him down to her so that there was hardly a breath of air between them. They eventually pulled apart when the need for oxygen was starting to make them feel faint.

"Hi." He smiled down at her trying to catch his breath.

"Hi." She said back and kissed him lightly before rolling out from under him and looking over to where Ella was playing; noticing that it was getting dark and people were starting to leave. "We should go so that Ella has time to get dressed."

"Yeah Walter wants to dress up." Peter groaned. "As long as it doesn't end up like Easter."

"What happened on Easter?" She asked taking the hand he offered her, pulling her up.

"He kept staring at the children and saying things like **"Hey little girl, you want some candy?"** it completely freaked the kids and the parents out." He explained.

"I bet." She smiled and turned to the group of kids. "Ella we need to go so that you can get dressed!"

"I'm coming!" Ella yelled giddy with excitement. She grabbed hold of Olivia's hand while Peter twinned his fingers with Olivia's other hand and they made their way back to the apartment. They walked into the apartment to see Walter already dressed up, his costume making Olivia laugh and then steer Ella away and into her room to get dressed.

"Peter why in the world did you let him dress up like this, wasn't there something better?" Astrid asked.

"It was either that or a marijuana plant." Peter shrugged. "I'm gonna get dressed."

"Alright." Astrid sighed and saw Olivia and Ella come back out. Ella sporting a pink bunny costume and Olivia wearing just a pair of jeans and a red and black button up plaid t-shirt, with leather jacket over it.

"Ella you look great." Astrid commented. **"Nice bunny costume, the tights make it realistic."**

"Thank you." Ella beamed, skipping off to the kitchen where Astrid had set up pumpkins. Peter joined her minutes later dressed in the most generic costume.

"Well if that isn't traditional." Olivia stated looking at his vampire costume.

"Well I wasn't going to dress up like a giant condom." He sighed pointing to Walter's costume.

"Yeah that's a little disturbing." Astrid said, walking in with her cat woman costume.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be?" Peter asked Olivia, looking at what she had on.

"I'm supposed to be me." She shrugged. **"Halloween lets you pretend that you're normal."**

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're not normal." Peter chuckled, pulling a pumpkin towards him while Olivia did that same and Ella climbed on Astrid's lap, the two of them agreeing on carving one together. Walter then ambled in and started his own. The whole time that they were carving, they could hear kids running around outside and smell sticky candy and freshly baked pies, the smell wafting through the slightly open window.

"**Happiness is the smell of baked pie floating through the air." **Astrid said on a sigh."My mother used to always say that."

"Smart woman." Walter nodded, carving away at his pumpkin in a manner that made Peter wonder if he was carving or mutilating the orange orb.

"Done." Peter said, turning his pumpkin around for them to see the skeleton he had carved.

"Nice, however." Olivia said turning hers around to show them the happy face there. **"My pumpkin is prettier."**

"I don't think so." Astrid said, Ella turning theirs to show the perfectly sculpted princess.

"Ours is prettier." Ella claimed, everyone turning to Walter's pumpkin and rolling their eyes at the pot leaf depicted on his.

"What?" He innocently asked.

"Nothing Walter, come on we should go before all the candy is gone." Peter determined, everyone packing up their stuff and carrying their pumpkins to the front of the apartment where they stuck candles in and lit them with a lighter that Astrid produced from her pocket. Ella watched them light up before taking the bag that Olivia offered her and taking her hand.

"Can we go to every house?" Ella pleaded, taking Peter's hand as well so that she was walking between the two adults.

"Let's see how tired you get." Olivia said not promising anything as they got to the first house and Ella ran up to it, Astrid and Walter walking away with buckets full of candy to hand out, Walter getting a few amused looks from the fathers while the mothers were giving him disapproving looks. One of them actually asking why he would even consider wearing something like that only to get a response of "to help teach safe sex to the older children that are out tonight" which actually seemed to appease the parent who then just shrugged and walked back over to her husband and children.

Ella soon finished up with the first house and ran off to the next, tangled up with a large group of other children. Olivia always keeping a close eye on her while Peter would look over to his father on occasion just to make sure he hadn't given Astrid the slip or was freaking the kids out. He was watching his father when he felt a cold hand twine with his warmer one, and tug him forward.

"Ella's moving again." Olivia explained, but didn't drop his hand, something that thrilled him to no end. Sure they had had a pretty long make out session in the leaves earlier, but neither had said anything or even indicated that anything had happened between the two of them, making him wonder if she regretted it, but the bold statement of holding his hand, made him think otherwise. He was about to say something to her when he felt a tap on his shoulder and looking behind him found an elderly lady, smiling at him, Olivia and Ella who had come running back over to them to show them the candy she had gathered.

"You have a beautiful family." She smiled a gap toothed smile and ambled off, leaving Peter to watch her leave before turning back to Olivia who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He just smiled at her and leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek.

"She's right." He whispered in her ear and then picked Ella up who was showing him what she had gotten so far. "You have a lot huh?"

"Yes." Ella nodded and jumped back down to the ground. "Will you come with me to the next house?"

"Sure, but why don't you want to go by yourself?" Peter asked following the child.

"It's a scary house." Ella shrugged and tugged them along behind her.

"I'll wait out here. It looks pretty crowded in there." Olivia said when she spotted the troves of kids and parents winding in and out of the large house.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, go on. I'll be right here for when you get back." She promised and smirked when Ella literally pulled Peter into the house. It took longer than she thought it would before they came back out of the house, Ella sporting a very full looking bag and Peter picking fake cobwebs from his hair, looking disgusted.

"**If I see another damn spider come flying at me." **He grumbled and sent Olivia a small glare when she snorted at him. "I don't like spiders much."

"Who does?" She asked and felt her heart warm when he took her hand again and they started down the street again, quickly joined by Walter and Astrid who had almost run out of candy, both of them looking really happy.

"We've had some issues with his outfit." Astrid said gesturing to Walter. "But it hasn't stopped the kids from wanting candy."

"Everyone likes candy." Ella pointed out, grabbing another plastic bag from her aunt and handing the full one to Peter.

"How much candy has she gotten?" Astrid asked eyeing the bulging bag.

"More than she needs." Olivia responded. "But she's having fun. Walter are you having fun?"

"It's a blast to see all the costumes!"He beamed and then sighed deeply.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking." Walter said. **"When you can't see your feet through the leaves, it's a good day."**

"Yes it is." Peter agreed and squeezed Olivia's hand. "Should we go back soon?"

"Probably, Ella likes to watch the Disney Halloween cartoons before going to bed." She nodded.

"I'll take her and Walter back." Astrid announced having just caught sight of their joined hands. "The two of you can enjoy the night a little longer. I'm sure there's a party or something that you can go to."

"Astrid you really don't have to." Olivia said, though loving the idea of spending some alone time with Peter and possibly exploring more on the kiss that they had shared earlier.

"It's no problem; they'll probably both fall asleep soon anyway." Astrid pointed out. "Ella come on we're going to head back!"

"I'm coming." Ella said a little sleepily. "What time is it?"

""Its eight thirty." Astrid told her.

"**Holy horrific goblins and hippogriffs!" **Ella exclaimed. "We have to hurry or we'll miss the Donald Duck one!"

"Well then we should go you don't want to miss that." Astrid said and walked away with an excited Ella and Walter behind her.

"Are you sure she should be an FBI agent and not a teacher?" Peter chuckled.

"I wonder sometimes." She admitted and started walking down the street. She then looked around them and found a dark and empty alley, pulling him into it and pushing him against a wall, sealing her lips with his, swallowing his surprised gasp when her tongue swiped over his, her cold hands holding the back of his head to keep him close to her. Not one to stay idle, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush with his own, deepening the kiss further. They stayed locked together for what felt like hours before slowly parting, breathing heavily, eyes closed and foreheads leaning against each other.

"What brought that on?" Peter asked after he had caught his breath a little.

"I've been thinking about doing that ever since you kissed me earlier." She admitted.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now Olivia." He smiled. "I was just afraid that if I tried you would shoot me."

"I probably would have when we first met, but not now." She shrugged. "I care about you Peter."

"I care about you too." He stated, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "We should go out sometime, get dinner."

"I'd like that." She nodded.

"I don't want to go back yet, but we probably should huh?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to spend more time with her.

"Yeah Rachel will be home soon and will probably want to see everyone before bed. Plus who knows what Walter and Ella can get up to."

"Are you saying that we might have to save Astrid from the sweet child that is Ella?" Peter curiously asked. Every time he had been around the child she had always been so well behaved and cheerful.

"She gets testy when she's tired." Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah Walter does too. I swear most of the time it's like I'm his father not the other way around.

"Well just think, when you have children of your own, you'll have plenty of experience and patience." Olivia pointed out.

"I might want to wait until Walter's more self sufficient before even thinking of having kids though." Peter claimed as they started walking back to the apartment."What about you, have you ever thought about having kids?"

"With my job, no." She said. "Ella lives with me and that's enough for now. Maybe someday, but being in the fringe division and being an FBI agent are not very conducive for having families, at least not ones that last."

"You want something solid, something stable." He nodded.

"Yes. If I were to have a family then I would want to know that at the end of the day I could go home to them, a husband, children, and not have to worry about them leaving or disliking me because I'm away so much, or just too busy." She explained.

"Well maybe someday you'll find a guy that understands your job and will be there no matter what." He said looking at her.

"Maybe." She agreed, their eyes saying everything that their lips weren't. They stared at each other for a few moments more before heading inside where they found Astrid sitting in a chair with a bowl of candy on her lap watching movies while both Ella and Walter were fast asleep on the couch, empty candy wrappers and a small empty jar of pickles sat on the table in front of them, a fire crackling in the grate, casting a light glow over everything.

"What's with the pickles?" Olivia asked, closing the jar and cleaning up the wrappers.

"That was Walter's idea." Astrid said.

"**Nothing beats a warm fire and a stomach full of pickles." **Peter recited, nodding. "He used to always insist that we eat pickles on cold winter nights with a fire going."

"Only Walter would think about that." Astrid laughed, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and covering the aging man with it, while Olivia scooped up Ella and carried her to her room. She came back shortly and helped to clean up the rest of the mess before looking at the time and letting out a huge yawn.

"I'm going to head out." Astrid announced after everything was clean and she also noticed how late it had gotten. She grabbed her coat and hat putting them on and going to the door. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Have a good night Astrid." Olivia bade her farewell.

"Thanks you too." She smiled. "I'll see you later Peter."

"See ya." He nodded and turned to face his father. He walked over and reached out to wake Walter but was stopped by her hand grasping his arm gently.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want." She announced in explanation and saw him smile and give a small nod.

"Are you sure?" He asked, getting a nod in response.

"Yes. He looks peaceful, and I have a big bed." She stated. "Plus it's a little late to be driving home."

"Okay." He agreed and walked away from his father following Olivia into her room where she grabbed some clothing to sleep in.

"I'm afraid that I don't have anything that will fit you."

"I, ah...Normally just, um, sleep in my boxers." He stammered.

"Okay." She nervously replied, going into the bathroom and changing into a t-shirt and pajama pants. She walked back into her room and saw him awkwardly standing off to the side wearing a pair of black boxers with images of candy corn imprinted on them.

"Really?" She chuckled.

"Walter thought they would be good for getting in the Halloween mood." Peter explained. "Don't even get me started on what he's wearing."

"They must be pretty bad." She smirked.

"Well at least he's actually wearing shorts. You have no idea how many times I've woken up to find him walking around commando. I have to tell you that no matter how many times that happens, it never gets any better."

"I bet." She laughed and walked over to the side of the bed that she preferred to sleep on, grabbing her body lotion and putting it on her legs and arms, feeling his eyes on her the whole time but unaware of what was going through his head. He was slightly surprised and very pleased to come to the knowledge that they slept of different sides of the bed which would make the night easier on both of them. He was also trying to calm certain parts of his body at the sight of her long, elegant and bare legs as she lathered them with lotion that smelt of Jasmine and shay butter, a smell that he secretly admired. He eventually stopped staring and sat on the bed, pulling her attention to him.

"That smells good." He admitted and saw her beam.

"Thank you." She said and finished up, placing the bottle back in her draw and laying down, indicating for him to do the same which he did, rolling over on his right side the face her. She wrapped her right hand around his left and curled into his side, inhaling his scent in deeply and feeling more content than she had in a very long time.

"Good night Olivia." He said kissing her temple.

"Good night Peter." She echoed, both of them closing their eyes and slowly falling asleep.

Rachel walked through the door shortly after they had falling into a peaceful and content slumber, getting home a little later than planned. She saw the large amount of candy on the table first and then laid eyes on the sleeping form of Walter, making her realize that if the older man was here that Peter must be as well, but instead of checking to see she did what all mothers would do, and checked in on Ella to see her sleeping peacefully with her stuffed animal bear Humphrey clutched to her chest. She closed the door to Ella's room and made her way back through the apartment and peeked through Olivia's door to see her sister curled up fast asleep in the arms of the man she had been denying her feelings for ,for so long. She smiled to herself when she closed the door, happy that her sister had finally gotten that man that she had longed for. Making her way through the place, she grabbed a piece of candy and popped it into her mouth before heading to bed herself, feeling her heart fill up with joy for her family.


End file.
